


Nobody’s looking at us, I feel delirious

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the aftermath of Louis’ cough at the Late Late show. Jealous Louis makes Harry horny and he’s too eager to wait until they get to the hotel.</p><p> title from Rihanna-Push Up On Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody’s looking at us, I feel delirious

The boys hurry into the awaiting van outside the television studio, eager to go back to the hotel and sleep. Niall, Zayn and Liam take the first row of seats while Harry and Louis climb in the back with all the boys’ stuff. As much as Zayn wanted to sprawl out on the backseat there was no use fighting Louis and Harry for it.

Louis makes his way under Harry’s arm and nestles his head on Harry’s chest, Harry pulling him close and giving him a squeeze.

“Are you getting sick Lou?”

“No…why would you think that.”

“Oh I don’t know maybe because of that little cough you pulled early,” Harry said with a smile. Louis just nuzzled closer to Harry with a huge smirk on his face. Harry lets Louis have this moment for a minute, kissing Louis on the top of the head, squeezing him tight until Harry sits up bringing Louis with him, his green eyes turning to a mischievous grey whispering,

“Ya that was real funny huh Lou, you get jealous so easily, you know what that does to me, don’t you? You know how turned on I get when you get jealous, I spent the rest of that fucking interview with a hard on you little shit.”

Louis just starts howling with laughter and the other boys turn around to see what’s so funny but Harry just replies with “It’s nothing, don’t turn back around until this car stops got it.”

Niall is the only one who understands that and quickly shuffles to find his headphones, Liam and Zayn exchange looks and Niall pretty much has to spell it out for them as he pushes his tongue into his cheek and motions his hand next to it, they get it and couldn’t find their headphones fast enough.

Harry grabs Louis’s face in his hands and pulls him closer, staring into Louis’s eyes without a single blink Harry speaks, “I’m going to wipe that stupid fucking smirk off your face Tomlinson,” he moves his hand up Louis’s thigh squeezes as he moves, “you deserve to be punished for that and I’m not waiting till we get to the hotel.” And with that Harry is palming at Louis’s crotch, Louis already hard from the way Harry was talking.

Harry begins unbuttoning Louis’s jeans; Louis’s breath hitching as he speaks,

“H-here Harry, no you’re not serious right?”

“Don’t worry they won’t turn around, you’ll be fine” Harry says as he slides his hand into Louis’s boxers gripping his cock.  

“Already so hard for me babe” Harry purrs into Louis’s ear as he swipes his thumb over the precum bringing it up to his lips and sucking it off, his eyes never leaving Louis’s.

“u-uhshit Harry fuck, so hot” Louis turns his head to face Harry and attacks his lips shoving his hands into the mess of curls.

“Fuck Harry, I hate you” Louis growls in between kisses, pushing his tongue into the back of Harry’s mouth, meeting Harry’s tongue.

Harry is still casually pumping Louis as his other hand travels up Louis’s shirt twisting at one of Louis’s nipples, which provokes a groan from Louis, so he does it again, this time harder and Louis thrusts his cock in Harry’s hand.

“Faster Haz” Louis says as he digs his nails into Harry’s hair, moving his mouth to the right side of Harry’s neck, biting down leaving crescent shaped teeth marks.

“Ya Lou, want me to get you off in front of the other lads, make them hear you scream my name, so naughty Louis.”

“Sh-shit Harry, yes please, need you to punish me.” Louis rarely hears Harry talk dirty in the bedroom let alone in a car, which makes Louis get that much harder in Harry’s hand.

“Haz please” Louis moans as he bites Harry’s bottom lip.

The car ride back to the hotel is only 25 minutes so Harry begins to speed things up and shuffles off of the seat onto the floor (the three boys in front of him feeling the thud against their backs, but knowing better than to turn around), it’s a tight space for Harry’s large body but it must do. Louis isn’t quite sure what Harry is up to until Harry taps his hips motioning for Louis to sit up, he does and Harry swipes his trousers and underwear down to the floor.

“Mm Lou already so hard and big for me, can’t wait to get my mouth around you.”

“Jesus Christ Harry-fuck” Louis moans as his now fully erect cock meets the air conditioner and Harry’s words go straight to it making him ache.

“You need to be a good boy Louis, can’t have the driver know what’s going on back here, can you do that for me babe?” Harry says in a low pur.

“Y-ya ya , fuck Harry, get on with it then.”

Louis already feeling the heat stir in the bottom of his stomach as he motions his hips towards the seated lad. They’ve never done anything like this with other people around and Louis couldn’t tell if he felt more paranoid or turned on. Before he had time to decide Harry took his entire length into his mouth. Causing Louis to moan, louder than acceptable. He notices the driver looking back at him in his rearview mirror with a confused look but quickly focuses back on the road. He feels Harry pop off of him quickly and groans at the loss.

“What did I just say Louis?” Harry barks slapping Louis’s thigh.

“I’m sorry, got too caught up in it, won’t happen again.”

“Such a bad boy Lou, thought you were gonna be good for me” Harry says as he wraps his mouth around Louis again, his other hand freely playing with Louis’s balls, squeezing ever so slightly, a quieter moan escaping Louis.

Harry begins bobbing his head back and forth while swirling his tongue around Louis’s cock. Louis is grabbing at the seat cushion, eyes closed, trying not to make audible noises. Harry proceeds to glide Louis’s cock down his throat, his nose now touching Louis’s stomach, Louis looks down at Harry who’s been staring up at Louis the whole time watching him unravel.

Seeing those big wet green eyes staring up at him and the drops of saliva escaping the edges of Harry’s mouth cause Louis to buck his hips up and into Harry the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat, making the younger boy gag, further turning Louis on.

So Louis decides to lean forward a little gripping the back of the seat in front of him (Niall and Liam both feeling fingers graze their back, not daring to turn around), and starts shallowly fucking Harry’s mouth.

“Ya Harry you like when I do this don’t you, you’re so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock, fuck so pretty baby.” Grunts and moans now escape Harry, tears pooling up at the edge of his eyes, as he reaches one of his free hands (the other digging into Louis’s left thigh) down into his own pants to relieve the pressure that’s been building up since the interview.

Louis leans his head down so Harry can hear his whisper.

“mm god fuck Haz mouth feels so good baby, love that you’re touching yourself, so fucking hot”

Harry then pushes Louis back down on the seat, because Louis was the one who was supposed to be punished, not him and starts feverously sucking Louis off, not caring how sloppy or loud he is.

His other hand is still working himself and he knows he’s not going to last much longer because Louis just tastes so good, and he’s talking so dirty for being in public and he loves seeing him come undone but not able to make noise and as much as he’d rather have Lou touching him his own hand is doing a mighty fine job.

He repeatedly dips his tongue into Louis’s slit tonguing circles around the head, a move he knows makes Louis lose it, and he’s right. Louis is squirming so much on the seat, panting and groaning at the move, the sweat building up all over his body, his hands tugging Harry’s curls in every direction. The only thing he can say without being loud are “mmm’s” and “ohhh’s” and a “God yes Harry.”

He can almost feel Harry smirking. Seeing Louis like this, the Louis that is only reserved for their bedroom, seeing him like this with four other people around them makes Harry come into his hand with a shudder and a moan that vibrates around Louis’s cock.

Knowing Harry had made himself orgasm brings Louis to his own release, erupting into the back of Harry’s throat, “Shit Harrryharryohh-“ and Harry usually doesn’t swallow but he gulps all of Louis down, licking up and down his shaft making sure he got it all. Once Louis’s eyes refocuses and his arms don’t feel like jelly anymore, he grabs at Harry, who climbs on top of Louis and straddles him. Louis notices Harry’s hand is still covered in come he brings Harry’s fingers to his mouth, one at a time, sucking them clean. Harry can already feel the heat once again in his stomach as he watches Louis lap up his come with a smile. With the final pop of Harry’s last finger Louis grabs Harry’s face and kisses him deep, tasting himself on Harry’s swollen lips nipping at them.

“I should be bad more often if a blowjob is my punishment”

“You still owe me something”

“Says who?”

Harry groans and presses a hard bite to Louis’s collarbone, leaving a mark.

“says me! I’m even hornier after that Lou” he whimpers, looking up at the older lad with those puppy dog eyes.

“No not the eyes Harry! Ugh well I guess you’ll have to wait till we get in the room, now get off me so I can pull up my trousers, we’re almost there!”

With that Harry grumbles and rolls off Louis to the other side of the seat his legs still dangling on Louis’s knees. Louis gets his trousers up right as they pull into the parking area, cameras waiting. The van rolls to a stop and shuts off, Niall being the type of person he is whips his head around to Louis and Harry and just mutters “gross” and pulls the door open. Both Louis and Harry cry with laughter as they step out of the van eager to get inside.


End file.
